The invention relates to a pane holder for hanging pane zones on a supporting structure in all-glass facades.
All-glass facade structures are known from the EPA 2,130,438. In these structures, the individual pane zones are made of insulating glass units which in cross-section consist in each case of two or more individual panes arranged at a distance from one another, with the inner panes being fixed to one another by spacers and hung on the facade supporting structure. The holders used in this known structure consist of angled sectional pieces, the ends of which on the one hand engage with their angled portions into the cross-section between two adjacent inner panes of the composite pane and on the other hand are fixed to the frame supporting structure. At the same time, the angled portions of the holders take up much of the weight of the whole pane zone. However, the weight of the outer panes of the facade structure is taken up exclusively by a bonded connection between the outer pane and the holder and also possible spacers provided between adjacent insulating glass panes.
Since the relatively heavy all-glass facades are subjected in practice to high mechanical stresses, for example caused by vibrations and expansion and also by the effect of ultra-violet rays, it is unavoidable in the long term that the pane located in each case on the outside becomes loose on account of the high shearing forces acting between the individual panes on the bonded connection relative to the holder. In addition, since all-glass facades are as a rule hung perpendicularly on a building, thus causing the dead weight of each individual pane to come fully to bear, facade structures constructed in this manner create a high risk of causing an accident.